Out of a great number of slack adjusters of this particular kind a typical and relatively recent example is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,285,375, emanating from the assignee of the present invention. In its commercial form very close to the one shown in said patent this adjuster is sold in greater quantities around the world than any other corresponding adjuster. Its function and reliability is proven through service under tough conditions during a great number of years.
However satisfactory this adjuster design has been, certain improvements are always possible. New requirements of different kinds become more important than others in the course of the years.
The known adjuster has, like most other adjusters from the same time, a barrel rotating in either direction under normal brake operation service. For different reasons a non-rotating barrel is now considered as an advantage.